Be My Valentine
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: Why was that envelope on his desk? Who gave it to him? What's a secret admirer? Kid Percabeth. Valentine's Day fic.


**So here's my Valentine's Day fic. I figured that a lot of people would be doing fics when they are grown up, so I decided to mix it up. I don't really like Valentine's Day all that much, but this actually made me happy and it made me smile. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

* * *

**Be My Valentine**

An eight year old Percy stared at his desk at school. School had been dismissed and everyone had left home. He would have left earlier, but some bullies had locked him in a bathroom stall. He had been yelling and trying to get out for fifteen minutes before a janitor found him.

But now he was back in his classroom, book bag and coat on the floor, staring at the big brown envelope on his desk. It wasn't just any envelope. No, it was special because it was covered in big red hearts and pink squiggles and purple flowers, all drawn with crayons and markers.

Percy carefully picked it up and opened it, wondering what could be inside. He pulled out a piece of paper and found it was actually a big heart.

A Valentine's Day card.

It was big and red, and in black, messy scrawl it said, "Be my Valentine?" Then there was a picture of a flower and there was a smaller purple heart glued to it.

Percy's brow furrowed, his young mind not comprehending what the card meant exactly. He decided to ask his mom about it once he got home. He carefully slipped the card back into the envelope, but his coat and back pack on, and then hurried home.

When he got home and showed his mom the card, his mom couldn't help but grin. "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Secret admirer?"

"Someone who secretly likes you," Sally Jackson explained to her son.

"Oh…" Percy said. His brow furrowed. So then someone in his class liked him? Naw, that couldn't be right. Girls had cooties…well, except one. His best friend, Annabeth, definitely didn't have cooties.

He took the envelope and card from his mom and went to his room. He stared at it, wondering who his "secret admirer" could be.

Well, there were about sixteen people in his class, and half of those were girls. All he had to do was investigate and he would find out who had given him the big red heart.

* * *

The next day, he met with Annabeth Chase, his best friend. He showed her the heart.

"My mom said the person who gave it to me is my secret admirer."

Annabeth looked indifferent as she studied the messy letters and the neat cutting. "Someone must really like you," She commented.

Percy's nose wrinkled. "I hope not."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, genuinely curious.

"Girls have cooties…except for you," He said. Annabeth giggled and gave him the card back.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go undercover and find out which girl gave it to me!"

With determination, he lead them to the classroom and sat down in his seat, placing the envelope on his desk. He looked around at the girls in his classroom, studying them for any sign that might indicate which one gave him the card.

Carly, a little brown haired girl who was very quiet, was writing something a piece of paper. Samantha, the blonde loud mouth, was holding Jerry's homework above her head, refusing to give it to him. Then there was Lucy who was talking with Carlton. She looked up and caught Percy's eye. She smiled at him briefly before talking with Carlton again.

_Maybe she gave it to me…_Percy thought before continuing his study. Judy, Lisa, and Renee were squealing at a worm that Greg, a bug fanatic, had wiggled in front of them. And then there was Annabeth, who was looking quite bored. She glanced at him, saw him staring at her, and grinned. Percy smiled back and waved at her before turning back to stare at the envelope.

So far, his only suspect was Lucy. When they had free time, he would go ask her.

Half an hour later, they had time to do whatever they wanted. Percy stood up and took a deep breath. He went over to Lucy and stood before her.

"Hi Percy!" She exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hi Lucy," _Just ask her right now. _"Did you give this to me?" He asked, showing her the card.

She shook her head. "Nu-uh. I saw Carly coloring something yesterday, though. Maybe she made it." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Percy's shoulders slumped. "Oh, um. Okay. Thanks."

_I guess I'll…ask Carly…_

He went over and sat down by Carly. "Hey, did you give this to me?" He asked bluntly, showing her the card.

Carly just shook her head. "No, but I did see someone cutting out a big heart…"

Percy brightened up. "Who was it?!"

Carly's brow furrowed. "I don't know. I couldn't see their face. However—"

"Percy!" Annabeth called, cutting her off. Percy's head snapped up to see Annabeth waving him over.

"Just a second!" He called back. "What were you going to say?" He asked Carly.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Percy sighed. "Thanks," He mumbled and trudged over to Annabeth.

"So how's the searching going?" Annabeth asked.

"Alright, I guess. It's not Carly, and it's not Lucy. That leaves Samantha, Judy, Lisa, and Renee."

"Aren't I a suspect?" Annabeth asked, raising a brow.

"No because you're my best friend."

Annabeth just shook her head at his logic. "Well, it can't be Samantha because she doesn't have crayons."

Percy nodded. "Good point. I'm going to go ask Judy, Lisa, and Renee. I'll be right back."

Annabeth sighed and rested her head on her hand as she watched Percy walk to the other side of the room.

Percy went to the front of the room where the three girls were sitting side by side. The three were obviously best friends because they spent so much time together. Percy sat in front of them and laid the card in front of him.

"Did one of you make this?" Percy asked.

Judy picked it up and looked at it. "Hmm…nope. Did you make it, Lisa?"

"No way. I wouldn't make it for Percy."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Percy asked offended.

"It means I don't like you," Lisa deadpanned. "You didn't make it, right Renee?"

"Nope!"

"I wonder who would make this?"

"For Percy, nonetheless."

Percy glared at them. He made a grab for his card, but Judy held it back. "Not so fast!"

"Guys! Give it back!"

Percy lunged at Lisa who now held it. He got a grip on it, but she still refused to let go. "Let _go!_" He exclaimed, pulling.

_RIP!_

The four froze as they stared at Percy and Lisa, who each held a piece of the now torn card. Percy glared fiercely at them before snatching the piece from Lisa.

"Jerks," He muttered. He went and plopped down in his seat, wondering what he was going to do. He stared at the torn card and sighed. Even though he didn't know who it had come from, it was still special to him. But then those idiots tore it.

He heard someone pull the chair out beside him and sit down. He looked over to see Annabeth smiling at him, holding a roll of tape. He watched as she leaned over and placed two pieces of tape on the card, putting it together again.

"There! Good as new," She grinned.

Percy smiled back at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So….who gave you the card?"

Percy sighed. "Well, it wasn't Lucy or Carly, it wasn't Samantha, and it _definitely _wasn't Lisa, Judy, or Renee…"

So then who could have given it to him? It couldn't have been a joke because it was too nice to just use it as a prank.

_Hmm…but the only girl I didn't ask was…_

He blinked, and then turned to his best friend. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?" She asked, staring back at him.

"Did you give this to me?"

Annabeth sighed, and then smiled slightly. "You sure are slow, Percy."

She then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Percy."

He grinned back at her, happy that she was actually the one to give the card to him, happy that she was his Valentine, his secret admirer.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Annabeth."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review please!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**--Akatsuki Child**


End file.
